


Less Cold With You

by MasukisJacket



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, I should really watch s3, I spent too much time watching windows on rainy days, I want a cute girl to pull me down by my collar and kiss me, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: It starts raining after practice, so Masuki walks Rokka home.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Kudos: 71





	Less Cold With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent and fluffy I love masurokka so much

Rokka glanced out the window. _Oh no, it's raining._ She watched as the water droplets ran down the windowpane, as if they were racing each other for a certain destination, determined to get whatever their prize was. It was honestly mesmerizing. An endless loop of running down, droplets merging together, and dissipating below the edge of the window.

_I wish I would've brought an umbrella... Luckily, it doesn't seem to be that bad out. I might not get that wet if I hurry._

"Hey." A deep voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Masuki-san!" Rokka turned around and smiled at her bandmate.

"What's up? You were sighing at the window."

"Ah, I was just worried about how I'm going to get home. I didn't bring an umbrella."

"I have one. Want me to walk you there?" Masuki offered. Rokka blushed a little. It wasn't really a big deal, but of course her feelings for Masuki wouldn't let her believe that. It wasn't extremely far from her home, but the thought of spending really any amount of time with her was slightly embarrassing.

"Yes! Thank you." Rokka nodded. Masuki then opened her umbrella and opened the door of the live house. Rokka quickly slipped underneath the umbrella, which was a bit smaller than Rokka thought at first, so their shoulders were almost touching. _Don't think about it, don't think about it..._ Rokka tried to will herself, but a blush still slowly crept up her cheeks.

"Just tell me where to go." Masuki smiled a little, and it made Rokka's heart flutter. She agreed, and started guiding Masuki. It was mostly silent except for the sound of the rain on the sidewalks and umbrella. At one of their stops, Rokka turned to Masuki.

"The rain is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Eh. It's more inconvenient in my opinion." Masuki furrowed her brows a bit, as if in deep thought. "I mean, the sounds are relaxing, and it's pretty to look at, but the next day it's all muddy and wet."

"It has a nice atmosphere, though. Sure, everything afterwards kinda sucks, but in the moment it's nice."

"I'm with you on that one. It's kinda cold, though..." Masuki took a step closer to Rokka, and their shoulders were touching. Rokka almost died, covering her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. _Pull yourself together..._ One look at Masuki's golden eyes and she knew she couldn't do it. _She's so pretty..._ "I guess it's less cold with you here. Where to next?"

"O-oh, um, j-just continue down this path." Rokka really couldn't keep the redness out of her face. Her mind completely blanked from what she was going to say before, so she just kept quiet so she wouldn't say something stupid. "A-ah, we're here!"

"Really? Well, see ya, Rokka." Masuki smiled as Rokka was about to step out from under the umbrella, but something stopped her. _Just make your move already!_ She got closer to her bandmate once again.

"Um, Masuki-san?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I... E-er...?" She wished she had just walked away, but Rokka had gone too far to back down now. "K... Ah, can I k-kiss you?!"

"H-huh?" Masuki's eyes widened, and she stepped backward from shock, exposing Rokka to the rain. However, she quickly got both of them under the umbrella once again. "S-sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

"I-it's ok, it was my fault for asking so suddenly. I really should just go insi-" Rokka had started to turn around, but Masuki interrupted her.

"Wait." Masuki's face was dusted a light shade of pink, and her blush only grew as she talked. "I-I don't mind... I-if you do..."

"R-really?! Great!" Rokka smiled, grabbed the collar of Masuki's uniform, and gently pulled her down. The feeling of Masuki's lips on hers made Rokka's heart try to wrestle it's way out of her chest. Masuki gently held the side of Rokka's face, her other hand still gripping the umbrella. It felt like the longest moment ever, yet not long enough.

Masuki looked away, her face redder than ever. A smile crept its way onto her cheeks, and she put a hand to her lips in astonishment. They silently smiled at each other, and Rokka walked into her house.

_D... Did I actually just do that? Wow... And_ I _was the one who initiated it! Does that mean we're dating now? Maybe not, I'll ask her later._

_Either way, mission accomplished!_


End file.
